


Who's Territory Is Who

by sekaipup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mention of Joy, Mention of Sungjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaipup/pseuds/sekaipup
Summary: When you make someone's your world, it'll be hard for you to accept that he belong to somebody else.Dating issue can sink, but what Kai did will always spread like a fire across the world.





	Who's Territory Is Who

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing a fic! Don't expect that much. And I love bbyu couple! Keep slaying! ♡♡

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dating issue among idols isn't unusual. Nonetheless, it's a big deal for fans. Some fans will make fuss and brave to bashed their idol's rumored lovers. Some fans says they're happy as long as their faves happy. And some fans will takes time to accept the issue. Dating issue isn't unusual, it'll explode and travel fast. That's why when Kim Kai of EXO and Joy of Red Velvet reportedly dating, it went wild. Several articles been released the left and right speculation.

 

**EXO's Kai spotted giving a lift to Red Velvet Joy in the set of her upcoming drama. Dating issue been circulating since fans notice they've wearing matching shoes and watches back then. However, their company keep silence about giving a final statement.**

 

Kai massage his temple upon reading the 26th articles as of now about the rumors of them dating. Fans flooding his sns account. Surely he gave a ride to his junior because she asked him to. Joy don't want to be caught again to her manager that she was seeing Sungjae from BTOB and she needs help to cover up, and send to the set. Kai being Kai helped her. Of course, he don't want his friend being caught and then, punish. Now issue arise like a mad flames.

 

Kai already heard Joy's apology when she called him earlier. It wasn't her fault. None of them were.

 

SMent released their statement about the issue saying, ' _They said they were hanging out as a friend and Kai was being gentleman to gave her ride. In fact, Joy sees Kai as her big brother.'_

 

The issue calm a little, but fans still not satisfied to the statement. “What should I do now?” Kai asked to Sehun who's busy rolling in his bed.

 

Sehun stop and observe him being pouty pouty, “Talk to our fans. They'll believe you.” Sehun smiles, encouraging. Like a wife who provides strength to her husband. “It'll be okay.” A bestfriend who believes in you more than the rest of people.

 

Contemplating, Kai took his phone. He sighs before to begin to do the live. From one minute over 288K watching his live. Comments runs fast. He said his sorry about the rumors because he knows how they feel. He _once_ been there in their position.

He answered some comments. “You know that I love you guys, right? If I date, you'll hear it coming from me.” Kai's broke a bear smiles in the camera, and look up to see Sehun. Kai don't need to speak because Sehun already knows without a word how's going on. “If I date, I'll do it big. You guys support me enough. I hope you support me in that department, too.” Kai giggles. “Do you want me to date?” Asked him. Fans types a long no. Others said for as long someone's been in his side to make Kai's happy it's okay. His fans really loves him and his grateful for that. He loves them too. “As for now, thank you for always trusting me. Thank you for always being my strength by my side. Thank you for how you always support me and be there for me. Let's be happy together. I love you, guys. Bye bye.”

 

Before exiting the live, he pepper a flying kiss. Kai placed his phone in the side and sink to Sehun's bed. He encircling his arm around the youngest and plank a chaste kiss.

 

When he said he knows how fan’s felt, he really did. When Sehun and Irene from Red Velvet being ship and dating rumors spreading the news, Kai didn’t sit well even he knows the truth. It just he thought, it should be him that being pair up only to Sehun.

 

“When we tell them? Our fans loves us, you know.” He murmurs, eyes straight to Sehun's. “I search sekai in sns yesterday and saw almost our fans said they eating _breadcrumbs_. We've been rarely interact on-cam, baby.”

 

If you ask Kai, he'll tell you they been in love since trainee days, and ready to shows off. The thing is, Sehun is so private and want lowkey relationship. He don't want someone else's sticking nose in their relationship. He felt bad keeping this to their fans, but what can he do? He put Sehun's first. Listening to what his lover opinion first. It is always up to Sehun.

 

Sighing, Sehun palms Kai's chest. “I'm sorry.” He travels his fingers to Kai's clavicle. But Kai stares ain't waver. “Can we wait a little longer? Your solo fans hates me just like my solo fans feels to you. I don't want my fans hates you more. Let's wait for them to calm down yeah?”

 

Instead of answering, he claims Sehun's lips. Hard enough to hears Sehun whimper. Kai push him to the matress as he shoves his tongue to the younger's. There's no way Sehun backing down, he lets his hand grips Kai's biceps and fight the kiss viciously. Kai, then, become gentle as if he's savoring the moment. Trace his lips like an artist that paints his muse.

 

Kai pull his self to see Sehun. He sees a human masterpiece in his lover. Someone that very beautiful in his own good. Sehun existence is already sexy. “God, you're breathtaking, love.”

 

Sehun gave him a warm, lambent smiles. Sehun's smiles will always be Kai's favorite one, his addiction, and his sanity. Oh Sehun would never be good for his health and for his entire being yet Kai was more than willing to bet for it because he loves Sehun. He loves him dearly, more than anything. He is his soulmate. Sehun is someone that he don't want to live without.

 

And he can't wait the time he can tell the world that Oh Sehun is Kai's and that Kim Jongin is Sehun's.

 

“Same goes to you, baby bear.”

 

“I'll be back.”

 

Kai storm out to Sehun's room. Unfortunately, Baekhyun saw him the moment he step out. “Where'd you been?”

 

Kai gulps, “Bathroom.” ended up to Sehun's room instead.  

 

 

 

EXO are on bathroom break awhile ago and Suho, their leader, literally shouting at Sehun and Kai to hurry the fuck up. Kai's smirk in triumph while Sehun tucking his shirt, hair a little bit messed, and lips swollen when they out of the bathroom. People studying them when they passed by. Blame Kai for being weak and did a quick make out. Blame Sehun for not resisting and let his boyfriend do the chores.

 

“Jonginini, what do Sehun calls you?” A fans asked him. Kai feels this question will continue in the century if they don't asnwer them again. Kai remember way back 2015 a fan did asked the same question but to Sehun. Sehun retorted, ' _What do I call him? Pretty soon you'll know_ ' yet until now they didn't reveal how they call each other.

 

How they do so? Love, baby, nini, hun, hunnie, Sehunie, Jongiiin, baby bear, my boo, or so on. They been calling each other whatever they find cute in the situation.

 

Kai rub his neck and let out a shy laughs. He peek to his boyfriend about two seats apart from him. He wanted to tell the fans, but it's up to Sehun again. “Ahm.. you should ask Sehun for the quick answer.”

 

A moment later, Sehun and Baekhyun playing together on stage. Kai watching them intently, controlling his damn self. Baekhyun playfully bites Sehun's arms, his boyfriend took a rapid glance at him before lightly push Baekhyun. Damn self control, he needs to step up on his game because that is his territory, no one allowed to his property. Kai gaze remain firm when Baekhyun spin around wearing flashing adorable smiles. Baekhyun's facial gesture falter and painted an awkward smiles, clapping his hands like kid.

 

Kai pretending to passed them by. Soon he reach Baekhyun's side, he whispered clearly. “Mine. Mine alone.”  

 

 

 

“You're so possessive,” Baekhyun glowered when they reach their dorm and remember what Kai’s said. Sure he's possessive, he gets jealous, his clingy and just love Sehun.

 

Chanyeol tap his shoulder. “Dude, we get it! You're head over heels in love with Sehun. I mean who wouldn't? This baby with long legs is a catch.” Then, pointed Sehun.

 

Sehun giggles.

 

Kyungsoo gave him a sympathetic sorrow. “God, you will be wretch if Sehun decides leave you.”

 

“And not to mention, he looks like someone who will commit suicide if Sehun take away from him. Stay strong, aryt?” Chen exclaims, faking a gasp.

 

Kai glared at them. He can't imagine himself without Sehun. He'll be lost. It'll destroy him if Sehun leave him.

 

An arm draped around him. “I'll never leave you.” Sehun stated, rubbing his free hand to Kai's cheek.

 

“Ah waeee,”

 

“We're just kidding, Jongin!”

 

“You already teary.” Baekhyun words snap Kai. Tears really stings in his eyelids. “I can't believe just a mention of Sehun leaving you will make you a puppy that in lost.”

 

“Wait! It was applies to Sehun, too. Remember when we told him that Kai don't love him anymore? He never stops sulking and crying.” Chen added. 

 

Both Sehun and Kai team up to shoot a deadly glares at them. Kai holds Sehun's hand and leads him to his room.

 

“Just marry you two!”

 

They heard them yells. _Who tell them?_ Kai smirks.  

 

All of them currently in a game. Everyone says 'I love you' 'I hate you' 'Why' but the one who said 'I love you too' lose.

 

Suho lose to Lay because he was distract to the latter's dimples. Lay lose to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo lose to Chanyeol. Xiumin lose in purpose for Chen. Chen lose to Baekhyun.

 

“I love you.” Chanyeol told Sehun. Kai let it slides.

 

“Why?” Sehun uttered, hands on chest.

 

Baekhyun and Sehun's team up to make Chanyeol lose. Suddenly, Sehun turn to him without a warning. Kai almost had heart attack. Kai's breath become harder and faster.

 

“I love you,” Sehun breathes, the same way he does when they were offcam. He hears fans screams at the top of their lungs.

 

_That's their fans!_ Kai thoughts.

 

With a few step Kai took, he dearly look at Sehun. “I love you, too.” He counter absentmindedly.

 

Kai caught up in the moment. He shouldn't says that, but seeing Sehun flushed red Kai wears a proud smirk. Kai hears the fans uproar like they are in the competition of who screams the best.

 

“Can I tell them now?” Kai waited this long. He can't act not to be inlove in him any longer. He wants to moves freely around him. He wants to curl and cuddle whenever they have a chance. He wants to take every moment with Sehun, offcam or oncam.

 

Sehun nodded to his surprised. Sehun eventually latch his arms around him. Kai feels he'll explode together with the loudest screams he ever heard. The whole crowd chanted 'Oh Sehun' or 'Kim Jongin' at the same time.

 

“Hello,” Kai begun. Fans went silence anticipating Kai's about to say. “Do you remember when I told you if I date, you'll hear it coming from me?” Fans said yes in accord. Kai hearts pounding. He thinks of Sehun. What if he'll fuck up Sehun's career? What if he's the one who'll ruin Sehun's future? Will he able to bear the consequences?

 

Sehun squeezing his waist. Giving Kai an assurance to go on. Sehun love his private life even though he's public figure. Sehun thinks this month ago. He don't want Kai to suffer for keeping the act. He wants to be fair to his boyfriend. Kai was always the one who do the first moves. Maybe it's time to do the same. Sehun wanted to tell him, he loves him very much just much as Kai do. Let the love be ahead of Sehun worries.

 

“This guy next to me.. is my boyfriend.” Kai declares. Fans went silent. You can only hears breaths and wind. “Sehun is my soulmate, my other half, my everything. Sehun is also.. my husband.”

 

Kai proposed to Sehun way 2017. They married early 2018 and only their families was there to witness their vows. Before 2018 ended, Kai and Sehun went to district office for their marriage certificate. They even go to look for bed together.  

 

Kai still hears the screams when he turn around to Sehun. He also hears the members side comment, _why aren’t they invited._ Kai invited them, not telling what’s the occasion because he wants to surprised them, but they all busy. So..

 

He pushed him closer to him. “I love you~” Kai blunted before smashing their lips together. Both of them smiles between the kisses.

 

Kai guess.. this is what they say to deal with real love. A whole new level, where seriousness, loyalty, trust, heart, soul and everything will bet on. Because he did it all with Sehun.  

 

**Breaking News!**

 

**EXO Kai and Sehun is married. Kai broke the news in their latest Game Show. He promise not keep it a secret. Kai declares the love he has for his fellow member Sehun. He did it big and shocking. No one guesses he'll breaks 'idol stereotypes' for dating secretly. Sehun, on the other hand, giving his all support and stand besides Kai when he proclaimed the earthshaking news! All of their fans around the world seems okay with it and overwhelm with the news. They even call Kai and Sehun as the 'Nation's Couple'**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! ^^


End file.
